<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something's different by Lareine326</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859691">Something's different</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lareine326/pseuds/Lareine326'>Lareine326</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bromance, Fluff, No Spoilers, Not Slash, Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lareine326/pseuds/Lareine326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin uses magic to move all of Arthur's furniture 3 inches.<br/>No spoilers, no context needed, just a fluffy one shot</p>
<p>based on this tumblr post<br/>https://patroclusdefencesquad.tumblr.com/post/615755455009046528/do-you-think-merlin-ever-used-magic-to-move-all</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something's different</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own any Merlin characters all rights go to the BBC</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Merlin”<br/>
“Arthur”<br/>
“Does something feel different here to you?”<br/>
“No, Sire.” Merlin answered putting on his best poker face.<br/>
“Are you sure?” Arthur asked again, looking around suspiciously.<br/>
“You’ve been on a trip. It just feels different because it’s been a few days since you’ve been in here.”<br/>
“Yeah.” Arthur said hesitantly. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”<br/>
“I’m what?” Merlin asked<br/>
“Don’t push it.”<br/>
Arthur went over to where a pitcher of water and glasses were kept on his dresser and poured himself a drink.<br/>
He set it on the table without looking. But instead of the middle of the table where he intended to put it it was only half on it. It  teetered on the edge for a moment and then crashed to the ground. Arthur turned to see the glass thankfully unbroken, but sitting in a large puddle on his wooden floor.<br/>
Merlin was in the corner barely containing his laughter.<br/>
“Merlin.”<br/>
“Yes, Sire?” He managed to get out.<br/>
“Go get a mop and clean this up.”<br/>
“Are you sure you’ll be okay alone in here while I’m gone? I can fetch a guard.”<br/>
“Go. Merlin.”<br/>
Merlin nodded and went down the hall to the closet. He had just gotten the mop and started to turn back when he heard a loud sound come from Arthur’s room. He raced back down the hall and into the bedroom, where Arthur was on the floor next to his chair.<br/>
“Are you alright, sire?”<br/>
Arthur pushed himself to his feet and dusted himself off, trying to regain his composure.<br/>
“My furniture has been moved.” He stated.<br/>
“Yes, I gathered that.” Merlin said once again, trying to control his laughter.<br/>
“You know, Merlin.” Arthur said while walking closer until he was standing right in front of him. “I might actually think you had something to do with this. If it weren’t for your supreme lack of motivation.”<br/>
“Is that so?” Merlin asked.<br/>
Arthur practically had smoke coming out of his ears at this point.<br/>
“I am going to go for a long ride. I will be back in an hour or so and my room will be exactly as it was when I left on Friday.”<br/>
“Of course.”<br/>
Arthur just glared and then walked out of the room.<br/>
As soon as he was out of sight Merlin collapsed in laughter onto the same chair Arthur had missed a few minutes before.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>